Building walls intersect each other at corners and at locations between the corners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,930 granted Sep. 1, 1987 to Robert J. Menchetti, discloses is a corner stud to which two standards studs are connected. U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,377, granted Jan. 16, 1968, to Melvin H. Beckman, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,892, granted Aug. 18, 1981 to Larry B. Brown, each disclose studs constructed to be usable at an intersection of a first wall with a second wall between corners. There is a need for intersection studs for use at intersections between corners and a utilization of such studs that facilitates construction of the walls while reducing both material and labor. It is the primary object of the present invention to fill this need.
Framing walls are formed from upper and lower horizontal channel members, sometimes referred to as “tracks”, and vertical studs extending between the channel members. The opposite ends of the studs fit within channel spaces provided by the channel members and the studs are connected to the side flanges of the channel members by mean of screws. For economical reasons, it is desirable to install the channel members for a wall without having to cut out portions of the flanges at the intersection of the wall by a perpendicular wall. It is desirable to be able to abut the square cut end of the channel of the perpendicular wall against the flange of the first wall. The problem with this arrangement is that the flange of the channel member of the first wall that span across the end of the channel member of the second wall, prevents the placement of the ends of the corner studs in both of the channel spaces where they meet at the intersection. It is an object of the present invention to provide a stud that is constructed to allow a first portion of its end to be positioned in the channel space of one side of the flange and the remaining portion of the end of the stud to be positioned in the channel space on the opposite side of the flange.